First Love
by luxy27
Summary: Wally and Zatanna eat magic chocolates and fall in love, no one notices they're under a spell. The only way it can break? If they have sex.  Fill for a prompt on the YJ anon meme.


**A/N: So this is a fill for a prompt on the YJ anon meme. **

**Prompt: Because of a spell, Wally and Zatanna fall madly in love with each other.**

**Half the reason I'm putting this up on FF is because I want to be the first person to have a Wally/Zatanna fic =P**

**First Hour**

Wally speeds into the cave and is surprised to find it empty, it's not unheard of. But it _is_ Friday after school and everyone tends to show up pretty quickly. So He heads to his room to store his bag. When he gets there and finds a box of chocolates on his bed, he's a little sceptical, because anonymous gifts are a little creepy, but it's in his room in Mt Justice so he reasons they're probable safe, plus they look delicious and he really wants to eat them. So he pops one in his mouth and chews. He doesn't feel anything weird come over him so he decides they're safe and scoffs five at once.

The Zeta beam goes off and announces Zatanna, So Wally speeds off to greet her. Taking the chocolates with him.

'Hey Zatanna, want a chocolate?' Wally says through a mouthful.

'Hey Wally, sure.' Zatanna takes a chocolate and smiles at Wally as she carefully chooses one.

'Take more than one. I'm just going to eat the rest myself, and besides it's not like you need to diet!' Wally says it with a grin and shakes the box at her, and Zatanna smiles again and takes two more.

'If I get fat I'm blaming you.'

'Fair enough. Since no one else is here you wanna get the Wii going and I'll whip up some popcorn?' Wally asks, and Zatanna nods in agreement and follows after the speeding blur that's already taken off.

Soon they're settled on the couch a bowl of popcorn between them and a fierce game of Mario Kart underway.

**First Day**

An hour later Conner and Megan arrive back from the movies, just as Artemis and Robin arrive from school, they exchange greetings and are about to head off to find everyone else in the cave, then Kaldur arrives back from Atlantis so they wait for him.

When the five of them arrive at the threshold to the living area they all freeze in shock, and no one seems to be able to get any words out, because Wally is leaning against the arm of the sofa his legs stretched out across the couch, and Zatanna is nestled between his legs her head on his chest and they are whispering to each other.

Finally Artemis breaks the silence and announces their presence.

'What is going on?' Artemis yells, Wally and Zatanna look up and blush, but don't seem able to say anything.

'Seriously, when did this' Artemis gestures between the two of them violently 'happen?'

Robin still hasn't closed his mouth, Conner and Megan seem to be alternating between looking at each other and staring at Wally and Zatanna. So Kaldur sighs and steps forward.

'What Artemis means to say is, We are a little-' Kaldur pauses and tries to think of the right word to use, shocked doesn't seem right '-surprised, that you two seem to be in a relationship.' Robin seems to have regained his voice because he mutters '_I'll say_' under his breath at Kaldur's words.

Wally stands up pulling Zatanna with him, his face is still bright red, and he intertwines their fingers before taking a deep breath.

'I haven't actually asked her out yet' Wally admits, and he scratches the back of his head with his free hand 'I want to do it properly, but we both like each other.' He turns to Zatanna, who is nodding in agreement, and mutters 'I'll be right back' before speeding off out of the cave and in the direction of Happy Harbour.

The silence is back and no one seems to know what to say and then Artemis turns to Zatanna with a fierce expression on her face 'You and Wally? Seriously, I thought you had better taste than Kid Mouth' and everyone ignores the bitter undertone in her voice.

Zatanna seems to be the only one who doesn't seem to notice it and she replies with 'We just get on really well, and really he can be quite charming and sweet when it's just us.' Everyone looks a little taken aback at that statement and Robin lets out a snort and say's 'I'll believe that when I see it.'

Then Wally speeds back into the room as a blur, picks up Zatanna bridal style and speeds back out the back door to the beach.

Robin taps on his keypad and says 'I bet you all want to see this', and the screen pulls up the outside security footage of the beach. The video has no sound and they watch in silence as Kid Flash presents Zatanna with a bouquet of red roses and clasps her free hand in his, they can't hear the words but they can see his lips move, mouthing the words 'Will you go out with me.' and Zatanna smiles and nods, and Wally leans in and kisses her on the cheek and they return to the cave holding hands and both have huge smiles on their faces.

Megan final seems to know what to do and she flies forward and lets out a squeal and begins to babble 'Yay! Zatanna this is so exciting, We can go on double dates and talk about our boyfriends and things!'

Superboy is giving Wally a tentative smile and Kaldur says 'I hope you both will be very happy.'

But Artemis and Robin don't say anything.

**First Week**

Artemis has been sitting on the couch gritting her teeth in a fake smile for the last twenty minutes. It would be hard for anyone to hate Zatanna because she's such a lovely person, but right now Artemis wants to punch her in her happy, smiling, sparkly face, because Wally was hers, she thought Wally liked _her_, she thought the teasing and insults was all pigtail pulling. But looking at how Wally treats Zatanna makes her think he really doesn't like her, not even as a friend, and yeah that kind of hurts.

Hearing how Wally came over and asked Zatara for permission to date Zatanna sends waves of jealously over her, but Zatanna doesn't know and she isn't saying this to be cruel, she's just happy. Artemis makes an effort to pay attention to what Zatanna is saying because it's not her fault Wally likes cute friendly brunettes instead of snarky blondes.

'-and Dad was like "You can only take Zatanna out during daylight hours" So Wally took me to Rome and we went for dinner at this cute restaurant and then walked to the Trevi Fountain and threw in coins and oh it was so romantic Artemis! And when he dropped me home he kissed me.'

Zatanna flops back onto the couch and lets out a happy sigh 'He's taking me to see a show on Broadway tomorrow.'

Artemis knows she has to say something, but her brain is still stuck on the image of Wally kissing Zatanna, and it hurts, she didn't realise she liked him this much. Now Zatanna is shooting her a querying look, so Artemis opens her mouth and hopes to god she doesn't sound bitter.

'Wow Zatanna, I can't believe this is Wally you're talking about. I'm glad he's treating you right. Otherwise I'd have to kick his butt!' There done, and it actually sounds like something she would say.

Zatanna doesn't get a chance to reply because Wally has speed into the room.

He stops in front of them. Leaning over Zatanna on the couch and kissing her on the cheek, and then they are impossibly close foreheads pressed together and Wally is muttering 'I've missed you'

Which is silly Artemis thinks because he saw her yesterday, and their eyes are locked and they are looking at each other like Artemis isn't even in the room, and she can't stand to sit there and watch this. It's clear now that Wally never liked her and it was all wishful thinking on her part.

Artemis gets up and slips out of the room. She missed her chance with Wally, and that's her own fault. She's going to do her best to be happy for the two of them.

**First Month**

The first time Dick walked into the hallway and caught Megan and Conner kissing it was awkward, after the fifth time he's just nauseated and resigned. So when he sees Zatanna pushed up against the wall and Wally hovering over her. His first thought is that they're making out, well his _first first_ thought is that Wally is attacking her but he dismisses that instantly because Wally wouldn't do that and Zatanna can look after herself, but then Dick notices that their lips aren't connected. Instead Wally is pressing butterfly kisses all over Zatanna's face, his eyelash fluttering over her cheeks, forehead, nose, and lips. Wally's expression is so intense, and Dick suddenly feels like he's intruding. What they're doing is so much more intimate than just making out, So Dick turns and tiptoes as quietly as he can out of the corridor.

Dick never thought Wally would be a romantic boyfriend, in fact he was downright suspicious to begin with, but he's done a not so consensual blood test on _both_ of them, and found nothing. Plus the bat computer had no records of long lasting drugs that could cause these effects. Wally's behaviour hasn't changed at all around everyone else, he stills plays video games with Dick, helps educate Conner on pop culture, trains with Kaldur, bugs Megan when she's cooking (though he had toned down his flirting), and he still snarked with Artemis. Even when Wally and Zatanna were hanging out with everyone, they weren't _that_ bad, they did have a tendency to cuddle, and brush noses and whisper to each other, but they were still in the honeymoon stage, so it made sense.

Dick knew he'd been grasping at straws, he just hadn't _wanted_ it to be true, but there was really no denying the fact that Wally and Zatanna were together, and that wasn't likely to change any time soon.

So Zatanna didn't like him, Dick would get over it, he _was_ only 13. Wally was his bro, and he obviously really liked Zatanna. Dick wasn't going to stand in the way of Wally's sickly sweet displays of affection.

**First Anniversary**

It was Wally's birthday in two days, and their six month anniversary in one. Zatanna wanted to do something special, she'd be saving up for a whole month and doing extra chores for her dad, Zatara had also helped her with the spell to transport them over large distances, he knew how important this was to her.

Zatanna knows they 're still young, but she and Wally are in love, so Zatanna was pretty happy her dad actually liked Wally, it had taken a while, but once he realised Wally wasn't going to try anything inappropriate (not even if she wanted him to, he was _such_ a gentleman), but now Wally was welcome over anytime. She knew Wally's family liked her, she _had_ been invited to Wally's birthday dinner on Saturday, which was a speedster and family only dinner. The team were having a party tomorrow morning and then she was going to surprise Wally with a trip to a Geneva for a conference on genetics, and a stay in a hotel because time differences meant they could stay the night in Geneva and arrive back late Friday night in America (not that Zatara knew about that).

Morning rolled around, and Zatanna stood in front of the mirror double checking her appearance. She wanted to look her best for Wally, even though she knew he wouldn't care, because he loved her no matter how she looked, and didn't that just make her heart pound. But she always liked to look her best for him. A quick brush of her hair, a dab of lip gloss and she was ready.

The team and Red Arrow were already there, so Zatanna txted Wally telling him to come to the cave, his reply, "_I'll be there in a flash ;)_" made her giggle, Wally's puns were hilarious and never got old.

Then the Zeta beam was announcing "Recognized Kid Flash B03"

'Okay everyone, in position!' Zatanna said as she ducked behind the couch, Wally sped into the living area

'Helllooo? Zee? Anyone?'

'SUPRISE!' Everyone leapt out from their hiding places, Robin grappled down from the ceiling landing on top of Wally, then everyone joined in on the impromptu cuddle pile. Finally Wally managed to wriggle free, he rescued Zatanna from her position and pulled her into an embrace.

'This was your idea beautiful?' Wally breathed, his mouth close to her ear.

'Of course, though your real present comes later. It's a combined anniversary birthday present.'

'Speaking of-' Wally pulled a jewellery box from his pocket, and handed it to Zatanna. The team watched from the couch as Zatanna opened it to find a Sapphire and diamond pendent, Wally placed the necklace around her throat and did up the clasp, brushing Zatanna's hair over her shoulder and placing a kiss on her neck. M'gann let out a sigh at the romantic gesture.

'It matches your eyes perfectly Zatanna!' M'gann said and she flew over to get a closer look at the necklace. Zatanna smiled and brushed the pendent with her hand.

'Wally, it's perfect. You're so wonderful.' She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips.'

Everyone stood watching the amorous moment with varying degrees of awkwardness until Roy finally broke the mood.

'Alright Wally come and open your presents, save the kissing for later, when the rest of us aren't around.' Wally stepped back from Zatanna, but kept hold of her hand as he sat down to open the presents from everyone.

**First Year**

Wally pressed Zatanna into the bed as he nibbled and sucked his way down her neck. She arched up into him, clutching his shoulders and digging her nails in as she let out breathy moans.

'Ohh Wally, Wally, please, ngggghhh' His hands ran up and down her bare sides and he shuddered as she ground up into him. Wally sat up looking serious,

'Zee are you sure about this, I-III don't want you to regret this, you're only 15' Zatanna pouted and dragged him back down, pressing her hips into him

'God Wally, we've been going out a year, I _love_ you, you love me. I want this so badly, nothing is going to change after we have sex.' Wally smiled

'Well okay, as long as you're sure' then he kissed her hard, conveying all his love for her into it.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Wally rolled off Zatanna panting hard.

'Wow.' He said as he stroked her hip with his thumb.

'Wow is right' she agreed and then frowned, it felt like something was popping inside her brain.

Wally and Zatanna stared at each other in horror.

'Ohmygod!ohmygod!whatjusthappened?' Wally said completely panicked, Zatanna pulled the sheet up to her chin.

'Ohgodwehadsex' Wally started shaking his head in dismay.

'It obviously broke whatever spell we were under.' Zatanna said trying not to let the rising panic take over. She caught sight of the ring on her hand,

'You gave me a promise ring. Oh my god.' She hastily pulled the ring off her hand and put in on the bedside table.

'A whole year' Wally scowled 'How did no one notice? we just started acting lovey dovey out of nowhere!'

'What are we going to tell everyone? How are we going to tell them?' Zatanna frowned 'Oh hey guys, we're not actually going out, we've been under a spell that only broke when we had sex, thanks for noticing our odd behaviour and totally being okay with it.'

Wally shook his head 'We can't tell them, we'll just say we broke up.'

'On our anniversary, while we were in Rome? Yeah that will totally be believable'

'Zee, we can't tell them the truth, imagine how they'll feel, no one noticed we were under a spell. Barry will beat himself up over it, not to mention the team. I just _can't_ do that to anyone'

'Oh god, you're right, My dad. He _likes_ you. He didn't notice the magic.' She pressed her palms into her eyes 'What the hell are we going to do?'

'Okay, okay. First, We need to clean up, and get dressed. I don't know about you but I feel super awkward sitting naked in bed discussing this.' Wally said and tried to grin, it came off as more of a grimace, but at least he was trying.

'A shower first then? Come on.' and Zatanna grabbed his hand to pull him to the bathroom.

Wally yanked his hand back 'What? Together?' His voice came out an octave higher than normal. Zatanna smirked,

'Nothing I haven't seen before, and it's not a bad view. Besides, we're not going to be able to forget the past year.'

Wally's brow furrowed 'You think we're still going to be in love?'

'Well no, not quite that, but all the feelings are there. You know me better than anyone else. It's the best solution to this problem'

'So we keep going out, then if it doesn't work out we break up in the future. I guess that makes sense... Doesn't make this any less bizarre though. Weirdest way to get a girlfriend' Wally stood up letting the sheet drop,

'Shower time then, and round two?' He wiggled his eyebrows, a grin making its way onto his face.

'You are going to have to channel spell!Wally when ever we're around anyone, you are so unromantic, but I could definitely go for round two.' Zatanna said with an answering grin as she let Wally pull her into the bathroom.

**The End**

******A/N:So the time difference between America and Italy is about 7 hours, so lunchtime in Central City would be dinner time in Rome. Which is why Wally took her there.** ****

****If anyone wanted to know my thoughts behind the love spell/potion and how it works, here you go: Anyone who eats one of the chocolates falls in love with the next person they see. Whoever sent them probably expected Wally to scoff the lot and fall in love with someone, or for Wally to share them around and have everyone fall in love with each other. The influence of the potion would make you act very OTT and in love. BUT because Wally and Zatanna ate the chocolates and saw each other. They're focussed only on each other and because they're returning the feelings it's not obvious that they're under a spell.****


End file.
